A Divine Destiny
by Eagle-PokeMCCatsUnderlanders
Summary: A small, mottled kit is believed to be dead. But when 3 mysterious cats approach him, he is given a deal: They would give him life if he would get them more cats. But before he is returned to life, he hears a ominous omen, and wonders what it means. When he realizes the horror of what he can now accomplish, will he redeem himself and the cats he has made suffer?


_**A small creature with fur and claws,**_

_**will turn into a beast that can thaw.**_

_**Claws of steel and tongue of thread,**_

_**this beast can surely leave you dead.**_

_**A fire spitting mouth and arms of steel,**_

_**let's just hope this creature can feel.**_

_**From cold blooded to warm blooded, this creature will tread,**_

_**but it has limited time for what must be said.**_

_**As moon turns dawn and moon's light turns bright,**_

_**the creature emerges, ready to deal fright.**_

_**So clear your camps and hide the kittens,**_

_**this beast has no self center or consciousness.**_

_**If the dawn light shines bright on the scales,**_

_**it turns back the creature of which this tale tells.**_

_**The creature can't control itself, nor future nor life,**_

_**So watch out for red eyes, glowing bright in the night.**_

* * *

An orange she-cat sat, prone to the world. She could feel the presence of the medicine cat of RiverClan, Spiderstripe, as he moved about the Nursery, inspecting the four kits she gave birth to only moments ago. She could hear the fronds of the fern shaking as her mate stepped in. He was massive compared to the small black and brown tom with a white muzzle and paw beside him, but the brothers shared the same eye color. Heavytail was a massive thick furred dark brown tabby with lighter brown markings and green eyes. He was named after his thick tail, which kits loved to chase. He crouched beside the orange she-cat, trying to get her blue eyes to look his way.

"Sunpelt, you can't sulk forever." Heavytail said gently.

"I know, I know." Sunpelt muttered. "But it makes me sad that not all the kits survived." There was only one that didn't make it. He was the only tom of the litter too. He had a white, brown, orange, and black dappled coat. We'd assumed he would have green eyes, like his father. Mistkit, the eldest, was a bluish-gray she-cat with icy blue eyes. She sat now, poking the kit with a paw. Her younger sisters, Ripplekit(black and brown rippled she-kit with blue eyes) and Cloverkit(pale brown she-kit with white marks and green eyes), nosed the tom gently.

"I don't know if the kit would've survived." Murmured Spiderstripe. "The odds were against him."

* * *

Cold, that's the first thing I could feel. I could feel dark, hard dirt beneath my paws. I blinked open my eyes, scanning the area around me. The trees were black, with bare branches clawing the sky. The sky itself was covered in dark gray clouds that occasionally shot lightning, but nothing else. I could feel the fur on my back stand up. I glanced around, wondering if anything hid behind the dark bushes.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I called out. Almost immediately, my call was answered. I heard rustling in a nearby bush and jumped, startled. As I turned my head in the direction of the noise, they emerged. A russet she-cat with yellow eyes, a grayish-brown tom with hard amber/green eyes, and a lithe black tom with dark gray stripes and green eyes.

"Who are you?" I hissed at the figures coming closer to me. I could see that they all bore the marks of battle, and now that I could see them better, it seemed the massive gray tom had a star shape on his head.

"Hello, young kit." The she-cat purred. "How rude of me to not introduce. I am Russetsky, he is Timberleaf, or should I say Timberstar? And he is Ravenstripe." She said, pointing to each cat in turn with her tail.

"It is unusual for a kit of your age to die so quickly." Murmured Ravenstripe.

"But we can fix that." Timberstar mewed in his low voice.

"Really? How?" The kit asked, awed.

"Well," Russetsky said, stretching luxuriously. "It requires a compromise."

"A compromise?" The kit gulped.

"Yes, a compromise." Ravenstripe said, circling the kit.

"You see, there's not many cats here where we live. And it's awfully lonely. So, I'll make you a deal. I will give you a life, if you promise to bring more cats to our land." Timberstar said. It was so easy, I immediately agreed. The three cats stopped pacing and turned to me.

"Good." Russetsky murmured. "Now, come closer." she said, and I reluctantly stepped forward. The three cats stood in a straight line, and they were beginning to fade. But their eyes were glowing as brightly as before. Before the kit was returned to the Clans, he could just catch the whispering of the cats before him:

_**"A small creature with fur and claws,**_

_**will turn into a beast that can thaw.**_

_**Claws of steel and tongue of thread,**_

_**this beast can surely leave you dead.**_

_**A fire spitting mouth and arms of steel,**_

_**let's just hope this creature can feel.**_

_**From cold blooded to warm blooded, this creature will tread,**_

_**but it has limited time for what must be said.**_

_**As moon turns dawn and moon's light turns bright,**_

_**the creature emerges, ready to deal fright.**_

_**So clear your camps and hide the kittens,**_

_**this beast has no self center or consciousness.**_

_**If the dawn light shines bright on the scales,**_

_**it turns back the creature of which this was entailed.**_

_**The creature can't control itself, nor future nor life,**_

_**So watch out for red eyes, glowing bright in the night."**_

* * *

The kit gasped awake, his fur shaking. He did a self-evaluation and found himself alive and completely normal. He froze in place when he felt 6 pairs of eyes turn his way.

"See, I told you he was sleeping!" Cloverkit told Ripplekit.

"Shhh!" Mistkit said, placing a paw in front of Cloverkit's mouth.

"He's... alive." Sunpelt breathed.

"I thought you said he was dead!" Heavytail directed the remark to Spiderstripe.

"Apparently he was alive." Spiderstripe blinked.

"Well, we should probably name him now." Sunpelt mewed. "So what should the name be?"

"I would suggest Spottedkit but," Heavytail paused. "He is a tom, and he was assumed dead. So I suggest we call him..."

"Deadkit."

* * *

**So, what did you think? I loved this idea by far. I came up with it myself! If you figure out the meaning of the prophecy, I will PM you a free mod code to my new forum, Pokémon Amethyst edition! So good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor!**


End file.
